Kish Descovers Music
by Not here anymore45
Summary: [NEW CHAPPIE] I need you to review or I can't continue. Will continue when people helps me!
1. New Discovery

MK: I'm very bored do I'm writing a stupid story. You don't have to read but I just am very bored.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kish sat on a couch on his ship. Why was he the on always bored? Kish turned his body upside down, this all the blood rushing to his head. Taruto walked in the room and flew in the air. Turning upside down, he faced his green haired friend.

"What are you doing?" Taurto asked.

"Being bored. And you?"

"Watching you, duh." Taruto responded with a cocky smirk.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Kish answered and turned right side up. He looked at Taruto with a bored look on his face, chin in his hands.

"Go do something on earth." Taruto said, annoyed. "Go to some store or something." Kish took in the idea and grabbed a hat, to cover his ears. He then teleported to earth. The first thing he saw was a music store. Kish shrugged.

_Why not? _He walked in. Many CD's caught his eye, so… He grabbed some in a bag and ran to the back of the store. Teleporting, he stole Blink-182, The Offsprings, Ludicrus, Beyonce, 3 Doors Down and System of the Down Cds.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MK: I'm very bored so just wrote this. The next chappie he's gonna find a song for each person. I know stupid, but I'M BORED!


	2. Ms Independent

MK: Apparently you like this fic so I'll continue.

Kish was in his room when Taruto walked in. "You know, you need a radio to play that music, ne?" Kish growled and teleported to the store again. While he did, Taruto looked at the CDs. _'What the hell are up with these names?' _He thought. _'Ludicrus? Beyonce? Does 'Blink-182' mean they blink one hundred and eighty-two times?' _

"Taruto get out of my room!" Kish said as he teleported in with a radio and more CDs.

"What are those called?" Taruto asked. He walked over and turned upside down to read the plastic.

"Nun ya'." Kish answered and threw Taruto out of his room.

"Nun ya'?" Taruto said, confused. "Nani?"

"Nun ya business!" Kish yelled. "And Green Day." (Taruto sweet drops)

"Whatever." He walked off.

Kish spilled all the Cds on his bed. He plugged in the radio and put in a Kelly Clarkson CD.

_Miss independent _

'_This song is kinda like that one Mew. The girl version of Pai… Zakuro, I think her name is.' _Kish thought and listen to the rest of the song._  
_

_Miss self-sufficient  
Miss keep your distance, no  
Miss on her own   
Miss almost grown  
Miss never let a man help her off her throne  
So, by keeping her heart protected  
She'd never ever feel rejected  
Little miss apprehensive  
Said ooh, she fell in love_

What is the feelin' takin' over?  
Thinkin' no one could open the door  
Surprise...It's time  
To feel what's real 

What happened to miss independent?  
No more the need for me to miss him  
Goodbye on you  
Real love, true love is 

Oooh...

Miss independent walked away  
I'm so glad I finally feel...

What is the feelin' takin' over?  
Thinkin' no one could open the door  
Surprise (surprise), it's time  
To feel (to feel) what's real

What happened to miss independent?   
No one more the need for me to miss him  
Goodbye on you  
Real love, true love is  
Real... 

'_Maybe I could find songs that remind me of everyone I know. Hell, I'm so bored, so, why not?' _

"Kisshu! Turn that shit down!" Pai knocked.

"Alright!" Kish yelled angrily. "Mr. Independent." Kish joked under his breath.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MK: I know short but I need help so review and tell me a song you think reminds you of a character. REVIEW!


	3. I'm Just a Kid

MK: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I have big writers block and nothings coming to me, so if you could review and help, that would be great! Here is something dedicated to Mew Fire. That's for the help!

* * *

Kish looked at another CD. He had just finished the Kelly Clarkson CD and was still bored. What could he put on now? Taruto banged his door again.

"Could you turn down that music?" Taruto yelled.

"Nothing is even on!" Kish shot back.

"Oh…" Taruto responded. Silence was heard as he thought of an excuse. "Well, can I come in? You got me bored." Kish rolled his golden eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, sure." He walked over and opened the door. "What do you want?"

"To be bored." Taruto ran passed him and jumped on his bed, were all the Cds were.

"Got off those!" Kish yelled.

"What's this?" Taruto picked up a Simple Plan CD. "Simple Plan? No Pads No Helmets… just balls. The first song is "I'm just a kid"."

"That's for the news flash." Kish growled and grabbed the CD. "Should I put it on?"

"Yeah." Taruto nodded. Kish sighed and put the CD in the radio.

_I woke up it was 7,_

_I waited till 11 just to figure out that no one would call._

_I think I got a lot of friends but,_

_I don't hear from them._

_what's another night all alone,_

_when your spending every day on your one._

_Now hear in goes, I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare,_

_I'm just a kid I know that it's not fare._

_Nobody cares 'cause I'm alone,_

_and the world is having more fun than me tonight._

_And when the night is dead I'll crawl into my bed,_

_Staring at these four walls again._

_Trying to think about the last time,_

_I had a good time._

_Every ones got somewhere to go,_

_and there gonna leave me here on my one._

_Now hear in goes, I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare,_

_I'm just a kid I know that it's not fare._

_Nobody cares 'cause I'm alone,_

_and the world is having more fun than me tonight._

_What the hell is wrong with me,_

_can't fit in with anybody._

_How could this happen to me,_

_What a bored._

_I can't fall asleep_

_ever night is the worst night ever._

_I'm just a kid_

_I'm just a kid_

_I'm just a kid_

_I'm just a kid_

_I'm just a kid..._

_Now hear in goes, I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare,_

_I'm just a kid I know that it's not fare._

_Nobody cares 'cause I'm alone,_

_and the world is having more fun than me tonight. _

'_It kinda sounds like Purin.' _Taruto thought. "It was cool." He sighed.

"It made you think of you _Purin-chan, _didn't it?" Kish smirked.

"Shut up!" Taruto walked out of the room and slammed the door, leaving Kish laughing.

"So what next?" Kish looked over at the Cds again, after regaining his breath.

* * *

MK: REVIEW PLEASE AND GIVE ME MORE IDEAS! 


	4. Mr Brightside

MK: Hey! Thank you for the help! I'm using Kikii Ember and Yokie idea's! I still need one for the following characters!

Ichigo: I want one that really sounds like her!

Mint: I kinda sorta go an idea, but I need some more and lyrics, if you don't mind.

Lettuce: I think I have one but could use some help.

Tart: I can't find one!

Pie: Same with Tart.

Ryou: Leo's Starlight, I would use "Beautiful disaster" but I agree with you, it's more on a girls POV.

Keiichiro: (Should I have one for him?)

Anyway, thanks to all that help, and I'm dedicating this to Kikii Ember!

* * *

"What now!" Taruto yelled. Kish sighed and heard footsteps. He quickly clamped his hand over Taruto's mouth. Taruto, very aggregated, bit down hard, but, to stop himself, Kish bit his lip. When the footsteps were out of earshot, Kish uncovered his hand and shook it, trying to stop the pain. "What the hell was that for?" Taruto asked, annoyed.

"Pai got mad that I'm listening to music instead of coming up with plans. So if he finds out, I'll beat you to a pulp!" Kish yelled.

"How are you gonna do that, Kisshu?" Taruto said, stressing his full name. Kish's face got red with anger. Taruto's smile turn into a smirk. Everyone how knew him, knew Kish hated being called his full name.

"Shut up and hand me another CD!" Kish growled, glaring at Taruto, taking him back a bit.

"Alright already, chill out." Taruto said, nervously. He looked over at Kish's bed, where piles and piles of Cds laid, and grabbed the first one he could find. "The Killers, Hot Fuss. The first song is Mr. Brightside." (A/N: If you haven't seen, I'm not putting the songs in order of the CD.)

"Pop it in." Kish replied, calmer. Taruto nodded and turned on the radio.

_I'm coming out of my cage_

_And I've been doing just fine_

_Gotta, gotta be down_

_Because I want it all _

_It started out with a kiss_

_How did it end up like this_

_It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss _

_Now I'm Falling asleep_

_And she's calling a cab_

_While he's having a smoke_

_And she's taking a drag _

_Now they're going to bed_

_And my stomach is sick_

_And it's all in my head _

_But she's touching his chest_

_Now, he takes off her dress_

_Now, letting me go _

_And I just can't look_

_It's killing me_

_And taking control_

_Jealousy, turning saints into the sea _

_Swimming through sick lullabies_

_Choking on your alibis_

_But it's just the price I pay _

_Destiny is calling me_

_Open up my eager eyes _

_'Cause I'm Mr. Brightside _

_I never..._

_I never..._

_I never..._

_I never... _

"That's wired." Kish sighed.

"Huh?" Taruto asked.

"I never thought a song would remind me of myself." Kish replied. Taruto rolled his eyes and a knock came to the door.

"KISSHU MAKE THAT SHIT USEFUL AND USE THAT AGAINST THE MEWS OR SOMETHING!" Pai yelled.

"That's an idea." Kish replied. "I could make them listen to this."

"It's hard enough you make us listen to this!" Pai yelled again.

"Fine, but I'll need yours and Taruto's help." Kish replied.

"WHAT HAVE I BEEN DOING?" Taruto yelled, angrily.

"Fine, I'll help." Pai said, opening the door. "Who are you looking for?"

* * *

MK: PLEASE HELP ME OUT! I'll update in 18 reviews! Oh, and I forgot the disclaimer! ME NO OWN NOTHING! 


	5. HELP! 'Not a really chappie'

MK: Yo, the thing is I would update, I really would, but to do that you must HELP me and give me song ideas and/or lyrics! Please! I'll be! (Down on knees) PLEASE PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ! I need a good song for Ichigo, Minto, Retasu, Pai, Ryou, Taruto, and Keiichiro (Plz tell me if should be opinion) So help me!


	6. Numb

MK: YO! THANK YOU! I finally have some idea of what I'm doing. I'm Going with K paradox's idea for Pai! I dedicate this for you, K paradox!

* * *

"Have you guys found anything else yet?" Taruto asked, upside down in the air.

"We would have if you would help!" Kish yelled.

"Just keep looking." Pai shot back. Then a CD caught his eye. "Linkin Park? The first song is Numb." Kish looked up from the Cds, taking over his bed.

"Well, put it in." Kish replied. "Hey-" Kish stopped momentarily to pull Taruto down to the ground. "Do we need more Cds?"

"It would make this process funer, wouldn't it." Said Pai, sarcastically.

"No need to get pissed off." Pai shot back. "Just go and get some Cds."

"Fine, maybe I will." Kish said, grabbing a hat and teleporting to the store.

"You know how to turn this thing on?" Pai asked Taruto.

"Duh." Taruto jumped on Pai's head, causing him to lean down, towards the radio. Once close enough, Taruto turned on the Radio.

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be,_

_Feeling so faithless_

_Lost under the surface._

_Don't know what you're expecting of me,_

_Put under the pressure,_

_Of walking in your shoes._

_Every step I take is another mistake to you_

_I've become so numb,_

_I can't feel you there_

_I've become so tired,_

_So much more aware,_

_I'm becoming less_

_And all I want to do_

_Is be more like me_

_And be less like you_

_Can't you see that you're smothering me_

_You're holding too tightly, afraid to lose control_

_And everything _

_That you thought I would be,_

_Is falling apart, _

_Right in front of you_

_Every step that I take_

_Is another mistake to you_

_And every second I waste_

_Is more than I can take_

_I've become so numb,_

_I can't feel you there_

_I've become so tired,_

_So much more aware,_

_I'm becoming less_

_And all I want to do:_

_Is be more like me_

_And be less like you_

_And I know, _

_I may end up,_

_Failing too..._

_But I know,_

_You were just like me _

_With someone disappointed in you_

_I've become so numb _

_I can't feel you there _

_I've become so tired_

_So much more aware_

_I'm becoming less_

_All I want to do_

_Is be more like me _

_And be less like you_

"Wow, It sounds like you, Pai" Taruto commented.

"It doesn't sound a thing like me." Pai shot back.

"Whatever." Taruto rolled his eyes. "Who's next?"

* * *

Kish walked into the store, desperately tiring not to cause to much attention to himself. After all, Pai told him this was against the law on earth. Not like it wasn't against the law on their home planet, but Kish thought they were too simple. _Well The kinda are. _Kish thought. _Well, everyone excepted Ichigo. I still can't understand her. _Kish looked up from the CD in his hands. _Aw fuck._

And just like that, the person he was thinking about was in front of him, looking at some Cds. "This is really fucked up." Ichigo told her friends. "There isn't any good Cds."

"I heard there was a person stealing the Cds." A girl with blonde hair said. "They had been on the spree for almost 3 days!" Kish grabbed some Cds in his hands and walked to the back of the store. As he was about to teleport, a hand sat on his shoulder.

"Excuse me sir, but what are you doing?" The manager said, angrily.

"I was just-" Kish started.

"Stealing my products!" He yelled.

"Listen…" Kish looked at the name tag on the mans shirt. "Chad, I never took anything." He lied. The manager looked him up and down. "Stop checking me out. I was just back here because I have a rare skin condition were I can't be in the sun for so long. So please let me go."

Ichigo looked to the back of the store. Her eyes widened. _No fucking way! Kisshu!

* * *

_

MK: Tell me what you think! Should he go to jail? And I still need some help, so this is what I'm gonna do, If I use a song you suggested, I will put you in my story, as a friend of the mews, person in the café, the people in the music store, etc. And, for the help, I'm gonna put in K paradox, Mew Fire, Kikii Ember, and Yokie in the story. Just Review and say want you would like to be! THANK YOU!


	7. More To Life

MK: Hiya! I'm happy all of you like my story so far and I'm gonna put Mew Fire and Yokie in this chapter! YAY ME! This song I found by myself and since I have been forgetting I'm gonna do this right now.

Disclaimer: Me no own TMM or any songs!

* * *

Recap: "Listen…" Kish looked at the name tag on the mans shirt. "Chad, I never took anything." He lied. The manager looked him up and down. "Stop checking me out. I was just back here because I have a rare skin condition were I can't be in the sun for so long. So please let me go."

Ichigo looked to the back of the store. Her eyes widened. _No fucking way! Kisshu!

* * *

_

A girl walked into the store to see a pale skinned boy being harassed. She walked up the Ichigo and Moe (A/N: I think that's her anyway.) "What's going on?" She asked.

Ichigo stayed staring at Kish, but Moe turned around. "They think that boy back there is the cause of the robberies."

"I've seen that boy before, I've never seen her steal anything." The girl walked over to Chad and Kish. "Ohayo, I'm Yokie, I've seen this boy in here before and I've never seen him steal anything." Yokie said.

Chad turned to Yokie. "What has he been doing when you saw him?"

"Well, It's not like I stalk him, but I saw him once looking at the Cds." Yokie replied.

"Thanks for the help." Kish rolled his eyes.

"Listen, dumb ass, I don't think you should back talk the only person standing up for you!" Yokie yelled.

"Did I ask you too!"

"Well-"

"Shut up!" Chad yelled. "I need to take you in the back for questioning." He dragged Kish away.

"I HOPE THEY DO A STRIP SEARCH!" Yokie yelled at Kish.

"What did they say?" Ichigo asked.

"The manager is taking him back for questioning." Yokie responded. "Well, I've gotta go. The person who stole the Cds has good taste. There's nothing here."

"Moe, I've gotta go." Ichigo told her blonde friend. "Ryou will flip if I'm late again."

"'Kay, Ja, Ichigo." Moe waved to Ichigo as she ran out the door.

* * *

"So what song next?" Taruto asked. "We've been looking for 15 minutes!"

"Actually-"

"I don't want specifics, PAI!" Taruto yelled.

"Fine, Here's what we do." Pai replied. "I'll close my eyes and just grab one."

"There's a plan!" Taruto said excitedly. Pai rolled his eyes and closed them. He reached over and picked one. "Whacha' get?"

"Stacy Orrico." Pai answered.

"You can read her last name?" Taruto asked.

"Hai, because My IQ is more that the number of heath in the candy you eat." Pai replied.

"So candy isn't healthy, IT'S GOOD!" Taruto insisted.

"Alright, you keep telling yourself that." Pai replied and put the CD into the radio. "What's the first song, If you can read it."

"Shut up!" Taruto shot back. "The first song is "More to Life"." The song started playing as Pai and Taruto listen while looking for another CD.

_I've got it all, but I feel so deprived  
I go up, I come down and I'm emptier inside  
Tell me what is this thing that I feel like I'm missing  
And why can't I let it go _

There's gotta be more to life...  
Than chasing down every temporary high to satisfy me  
Cause the more that I'm...  
Tripping out thinking there must be more to life  
Well it's life, but I'm sure... there's gotta be more  
Than wanting more

I've got the time and I'm wasting it slowly  
Here in this moment I'm half way out the door  
Onto the next thing, I'm searching for something that's missing

There's gotta be more to life...  
Than chasing down every temporary high to satisfy me  
Cause the more that I'm...  
Tripping out thinking there must be more to life  
Well it's life, but I'm sure... there's gotta be more  
Than wanting more

I'm wanting more  
I'm always waiting on something other than this  
Why am I feelin' like there's something I missed...

There's gotta be more to life...  
Than chasing down every temporary high to satisfy me  
Cause the more that I'm...  
Tripping out thinking there must be more to life  
Well it's life, but I'm sure... there's gotta be more  
Than wanting more

There's gotta be more to life...  
Than chasing down every temporary high to satisfy me  
Cause the more that I'm...  
Tripping out thinking there must be more to life  
Well it's life, but I'm sure... there's gotta be more  
Than wanting more

"That sounds like the blue Mew." Taruto pointed out. "The rich one. I think her name is Minto."

"I'm not asked why you think that, but I'm just gonna go with what you say for once." Pai replied.

"Dammit, Where's Kisshu?" Taruto asked.

"Why don't you go get him?" Pai suggested.

"Fine I will." Taruto grabbed a hat and teleported.

* * *

"GUYS!" A red haired girl yelled, running into Café Mew Mew, Tired and obviously been running. "I…(Pant) Saw… (Pant)… shu… (Pant)… Music…(Pant) WATER!"

I think Ichigo Onee-chan is trying to tell us something, na no da." Purin giggled.

"Here, Ichigo-san." Retasu pushed Ichigo into a seat and set a glass of water in font of her. Ichigo gulped in down quickly and took a deep breath.

"Arigato." Ichigo told Retasu. "Okay, now, back to what I was saying, I saw Kisshu at a music store! I think he was about to be arrested."

"That would make our problems easier." Minto replied, sipping her tea. "Ichigo, be a dear and get table 5 their strawberry Tarts."

Ichigo growled. "Maybe I will!"

"Purin!" A girl yelled running into the café, tackling Purin.

"Ohayo, na no da!" Purin smiled. "Guys this is my friend Mew Fire, na no da."

"Your name is Mew Fire?" Zakuro asked.

"No, But I like the Mews a lot so I wanted to be called Mew Fire!" Mew Fire turned to Purin. "Can you show my that trick today?"

"Hai, na no da!" Purin grabbed her ball and plates. "We'll be outside."

"Wait, Purin-chan!" Ichigo yelled.

"Ichigo get to work!" Ryou shouted.

"FINE!" Ichigo yelled back. _'Why didn't they care that Kisshu might be going to jail? Wait, why do I care?'

* * *

_

"So you didn't steal the Cds? Chad asked.

"No, for the ten time, you fat, ugly little man!" Kish yelled. "Can I go, now?"

"No." Chad answered. "I don't believe you. Your spending the night in the slammer."

"What? You can't do that?" Kish yelled.

"Oh, yes I can." Chad grabbed a sign that said, "We can put anyone in jail for any reason."

"What the fuck!" Kish yelled. "And what is your reason?"

"For swearing." Chad grabbed Kish's hand and pulled him to the nearest police station.

"This is insane." Kish rolled he's eyes.

"Here we are, now stay here." Chad told Kish. "Wait, no. This is a bad place, you could get shot."

"Fuck this." Kish told him. "I'll be fine."

"Fine." Chad walked inside.

"Stupid, jackass. I can fuckin' teleport." Kish rolled his eyes. Suddenly, Kish's eyes twitched under the hat. A song was playing near him.

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
I saw your face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you._

"Ichigo." Kish whispered. "That's the song for her."

"_And that was "Your Beautiful" By James Blunt." _A man on the radio said.

"I'm out of her." Kish sighed and teleported.

* * *

"What the fuck. No one is even here!" Taruto yelled. "I'm gonna kill Kish if I see him!" Taruto teleported back to the ship.

* * *

MK: There we go! I'm so tried! Please review! I've ready to put K paradox and Kikii Ember in the story so if they review and say what the want to be, I'll put them in. Mew of Fire and Mew OrangeNeko-chan, since you two tried to help, I'm putting you two in as well. Mew of Fire, I'm using your idea next for Lettuce. 


	8. Breaking Free

MK: YOU LIKE ME! YOU REALLY LIKE ME :Teary eyed: Anyway, I would like to present K paradox, and Mew of Fire in this story! And I'd like you all so say hello to a friend helping me with this story! Mi-san!

Mi-san: You sound like a radio announcer.

MK: YOU'RE RIGHT:Cries:

Mi-san: Just get on with the story.

MK: Waaaaa!

Mi-san: Excuse her, She's on a sugar high… FIRE!

MK: What was that for?

Mi-san: I don't know. I just had to write that so people would get annoyed by me.

MK: Huh.

Mi-san: Get on with the story!

MK: 'Kay! I NO OWN TMM OR ANY SONGS! (P.S. Mew of Fire, I hope this is the song you were talking about.)

* * *

"Why is Ichigo-san so sad?" Mew Fire asked as she turned to Purin, who shrugged her shoulders.

"Do you think something happen with Masaya?" Minto asked. "She's never this depressed.

"Maybe." Zakuro answered. "Hey, Mew Fire, how do you know Purin?"

"She's been my friend ever since I moved her!" Mew Fire answered.

"Strange." Retasu commented. "We've never heard of you."

"Really?" Mew Fire looked at Purin like she was about to kill. Purin got scared and Mew Fire dove to attack. But, instead of a bleeding and severely hurt monkey, they got a laughing one as Mew Fire tickled her.

"Stop, na no da." Purin pleaded, laughing loudly. "You win, na no da!"

"Good!" Mew Fire nodded her head, smirking.

"Excuse me." A voice called out. Everyone turned to see a girl at the door. She had her arms crossed and was glaring at Zakuro. "Zak, you're gonna be late again."

Zakuro nodded. "Guys, this is my friend K paradox."

"Hey." K paradox said. Slowly her frown turned into a smile. "She's never told you guys about me?"

"No." Minto got teary eyed and looked at Zakuro. "Why didn't you onee-sama?"

"I didn't think it was important." Zakuro answered. "Anyway, K, I'm not going to work to day but feel free to stay."

"Sure." K paradox smiled.

"Uh, guys. You may wanna look at this." Ichigo replied, coming into the conversation.

"What is it? Retasu asked. Ichigo pointed to a T.V. that had the news on.

"I can't believe it." Zakuro shook her head. "When you thought they couldn't get stupider."

'I'm glad you got away.'

* * *

'Local music store manager says he found the CD thief and had him in custody, when stupidity got the better of him.' The anchor woman explained. _'He leaved the young man outside as he got the cops, completely leaving the boy open for escape. When the manager was asked to describe the young man he only could give a small description, saying the young man looked about 14, green hair and brownish/gold eyes. If anyone has seen this man please contact the number at the bottom of the screen.'_The anchor woman explained. 

"You dolt!" Pai yelled at Kish. "You had to make a new appearance, didn't you?"

"It's not like I planed to!" Kish shot back in his own defense. "It was an accident!"

"I'll give you an accident!" Taruto yelled jumping on Kish's head and pulling on his eyes. "We could have been found out! Your lucky that fat man didn't make you take off the hat! Do you know what they'd do if they found us out! They would throw us a party, that's for sure!"

"Taruto, calm down." Pai commanded. Taruto did but no without sticking his tongue out at Kish. "Okay, okay. Lets just get to work and get out another CD." Pai shook his head. Kish place a CD in the radio and it started playing.

Troy:  
We're soarin', flyin'  
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach

Gabriella:  
If we're trying  
So we're breaking free

Troy:  
You know the world can see us  
In a way that's different than who we are

Gabriella:  
Creating space between us  
'Til we're separate hearts

Both:  
But your faith it gives me strength  
Strength to believe

Chorus #1  
Troy:  
We're breakin' free  
Gabriella:  
We're soarin'  
Troy:  
Flyin'  
Both:  
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach  
Troy:  
If we're trying  
Both:  
Yeah, we're breaking free  
Troy:  
Oh, we're breakin' free  
Gabriella:  
Ohhhh  
Troy:  
Can you feel it building  
Like a wave the ocean just can't control  
Gabriella:  
Connected by a feeling  
Ohhh, in our very souls  
Both:  
Rising 'til it lifts us up  
So every one can see

Chorus #2  
Troy: We're breakin' free  
Gabriella: We're soarin'  
Troy: Flyin'  
Both:  
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach  
Troy:  
If we're trying  
Yeah we're breaking free  
Gabriella:  
Ohhhh runnin'  
Troy:  
Climbin'  
To get to that place  
Both:  
To be all that we can be  
Troy:  
Now's the time  
Both:  
So we're breaking free  
Troy:  
We're breaking free  
Gabriella:  
Ohhh , yeah

Troy:  
More than hope  
More than faith  
Gabriella:  
This is true  
This is fate  
And together

Both:  
We see it comin'  
Troy:  
More than you  
More than me

Gabriella:  
Not a want, but a need  
Both:  
Both of us breakin' free

Chorus #3  
Gabriella: Soarin'  
Troy: Flyin'  
Both:  
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach  
If we're trying  
Troy: Yeah we're breaking free  
Gabriella:  
Breaking free  
Were runnin'  
Troy:  
Ohhhh, climbin'  
Both:  
To get to the place  
To be all that we can be  
Now's the time  
Troy: Now's the time  
Gabriella: So we're breaking free  
Troy: Ohhh, we're breaking free  
Gabriella: Ohhhh

Both:  
You know the world can see us  
In a way that's different than who we are

"Okay that sounds like that green girl, Retasu and the blonde dude, Ryou." Taruto commented.

"Okay…next!" Pai yelled in no particular direction.

* * *

"So Kish ran away?" Minto asked, as Mew Fire tried a trick Purin showed her outside as K paradox watched with two other girls were out side. Ichigo looked closer at the girl, completely blocking out Minto and her other friends talking about a subject that she didn't want to get into. The girl looked like the one in the record store the other day. She said her name was Yokie, ne?

"Ichigo!" Zakuro yelled. Ichigo jumped and turned to her friends.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think Kisshu stole the CDS, na no da?" Purin asked, repeating the question that her friends had just asked her.

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Ichigo replied. "Don't we have work to do?"

"H-hai," Retasu replied. "we should get to it." The girls walked into the Café.

"I finally did the trick, Purin-chan!" Mew Fire yelled. "And we meet two new friends!"

"Hey, Ichigo." Yokie smiled.

"You know Ichigo-san?" Retasu asked.

"Meet her at the record store." Yokie answered. "I'm Yokie and this is Mew of Fire."

"'Sup?" Mew of Fire smiled.

"You guys take a seat." Minto smiled. "Since you're my friends, everything's on the house."

"Cool!" Mew of Fire smiled. "Thanks."

"No prob." Ichigo smiled. "Just don't tell our boss."

* * *

MK: YAY! All done. I'm tried :Zzzzz:

Mi-san: Wake-up! I wanna know what happens!

MK: Then tell the nice people to review, 'cus I need help!

Mi-san: PLEASE REVIEW! SHE NEEDS A SONG FOR TARUTO, RYOU AND KEIICHIRO!

MK: Should I have a song for Keiichiro?

Mi-san: Asked them!

MK: I was!

Mi-san: Anyway, REVIEW!


	9. Beverly Hills

MK: It's me again! I'm sorry it took so long, but I'm back. Scary huh!

Mi-san: I'll say.

MK: Hahaha…no. Not funny. Anyway, here it is!

* * *

Chapter 9: Beverly Hills

* * *

"Arigato so much!" Yokie shouted as she, Mew of Fire, Mew Fire and K paradox walked out the door of Café Mew Mew and walked home.

"No problemo!" Ichigo yelled. She turned back into the café and collapsed on a chair at the same table Minto was sipping tea.

"Wow, you worked hard." Minto commented.

Ichigo glared and before she could comment back, Zakuro sat at the table.

"I wish I could just sleep on the job." Zakuro said. Minto looked at her idol sympathetically. Ichigo rolled her eyes at Minto's attitude change and looked back at Purin and Retasu and was so shocked, she could blearily move. Purin was…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

… (A/N: Bet I'm getting you mad, huh?)

…

…

…

…

…

Sleeping…! Little hyper active ball of energy was asleep in the corner with Retasu near her, picking up plates. Ichigo giggled softly. Purin looked so kawaii when she slept. Her short, blonde hair messy and pushed against the wall and her mouth hanging open. Her hands where on her stomach, fingers laced within themselves and her legs spread out in front of her.

Ichigo walked over to her and picked her up, crawling her in her arms and smiled. She always waited a little sister but… and Purin was the closest thing. "Shirogane! I'm going home and I'll take Purin home." She plaset her hand to her ear, knowing how Ryou would respond.

"Fine. Come to work _ontime _tomorrow." She giggled and began to walk Purin home. Ichigo walked towards Purin's house, left her with her brothers and sister and walked home in the dark.

_He_ watched her with a smiled on his lips and _he _began to go home, singing a song in his head, '_You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
I saw your face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you.'

* * *

_

_Where I come from isn't all that great_

_My automobile is a piece of crap_

_My fashion sense is a little whack_

_And my friends are just as screwy as me_

_I didn't go to boarding schools_

_Preppy girls never looked at me_

_Why should they I ain't nobody_

_Got nothing in my pocket_

_Chorus_

_Beverly Hills - That's where I want to be! (Gimme Gimme)_

_Living in Beverly Hills..._

_Beverly Hills - Rolling like a celebrity! (Gimme Gimme)_

_Living in Beverly Hills..._

_Look at all those movie stars_

_They're all so beautiful and clean_

_When the housemaids scrub the floors _

_They get the spaces in between_

_I wanna live a life like that_

_I wanna be just like a king_

_Take my picture by the pool _

_Cause I'm the next big thing!_

_Chorus_

_Bridge_

_The truth is...I don't stand a chance_

_Its something that you're born into..._

_And I just don't belong..._

_No I don't - I'm just a no class, beat down fool_

_And I will always be that way_

_I might as well enjoy my life_

_And watch the stars play_

_Chorus_

"Okay… The blonde dude… SHIROGANE!" Taruto yelled. Then smiled proudly, obviously happy he remembered the name before anyone else had.

Pai rolled his eyes. "No need to yell. Specking of yelling, we're is Kish?"

"Donno." Taruto shugged. Just then, Kish appered in the room.

"Where were you?" Pai asked.

"No where." Kish answered. "I'm bored. What songs do we have?"

"Beverly Hills, by Weezer for Ryou Shirogane." Pai answered. Taruto pouted.

"I knew it first."

"You knew the last name."

"So?"

"So what?"

"I don't know………Leave me alone!"

"Oy." Pai shook his head.

Kish chuckled to himself and walked to his bed and lied down. "Let's finish this in the morning. Good night."

Taruto shrugged and walked into his room. "'Night."

"Night."

* * *

MK: Okay, so short I know, but It's just a short story. Anyway, onegai Review! I need songs for Taruto and Keiichiro!

Mi-san: REVIEW PLEASE!


	10. Teenagers

Zoey-chan: Hello! I think you've waited long enough for this story!

Mai-chan: And now, we'll finish it together! about 3 more chappies! I'm so excited.

Zoey-chan and Mai-chan: But just remember! WE NO OWN TMM Or My Chemical Romance! Domo Arigato

Kish woke up early that morning, scratching his green head from a horibble head ache.

"Morning, sleeping Beauty." Taruto's voice teased him. "Finally awake?"

Kish groned as Pai and Taruto buried themselfs in the CD's he had found and looking for the right one.

"Who's left." Kish asked in a whiny voice, walking over to them and yawning rather loudly. "That Keiichy person and...?"

"ME!!!" Taruto yelled. "I wanna be included!!"

"Fine, don't scream!!" Kish growled and kicked them poor boy's shins. "That should keep you calm while I deal with the blinding head ache. What do we got, Pai?"

"Well, We have some... My Chemical Romance and... some band called Aiden and... someband called Buckcherry and-"

"Okay, spare me the details." Kish replied. "Just... Hand me that CD!"

"Okay, this is wired!" Ichigo yelled this morning when she got to her work at Cafe Mew Mew to her other really pretty coworkers, friends and Mews. "The aliens haven't attacked in, like forever!!!"

Zakuro set a pastery at a table and turned to her, her cold deminer not fading. "If you haven't noticed, the longer it takes for the aliens to attack, the bigger plan they have up their sleave... Something is going on..."

"But..." Lettuce started, joining the girls private conversationg, all the cosmers ignoring them and going about their own bueisness. "The aliens would never come up with something that could actually win."

"You never know..." Zakuro said, traling off and ending the discution.

Ichigo looked out her window and sighed. _'Kish? What are you planing?'_

"Ichigo? Ichigo!"

Ichigo turned quickly and looked at Minto sitting at the table, drinking her usual tea. "Hai?"

"Why can you never keep you've focus?"

"Sorry. What do you need?"

"Tea."

Ichigo fell over and looked out her window. _'Kish. Why can't you answer me?'_

Because the drugs never work  
They're gonna give you a smirk  
'Cause they got methods of keeping you clean  
They're gonna rip up your heads,  
Your aspirations to shreds  
Another cog in the murder machine

They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me

The boys and girls in the clique  
The awful names that they stick  
You're never gonna fit in much, kid  
But if you're troubled and hurt  
What you got under your shirt  
Will make them pay for the things that they did

They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me

Ohhh yeah!

They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me

All together now!

"HEY! TARTIE!!!" Kish laughed. "There's you're song!"

"...Tartie?"

Pai smacked his head and looked away. "The sooner where don't with this the better..."

Zoey-chan: Wanna help Pai out? Help us! Oh, and sorry for all the mispelling but...

Mai-chan: Give us a song for Keiichiro... if he should have one... oh, and sorry for being so short, we're really tired. Anyway! Help please!

Zoey-chan: Yeah! Yeah!!!

Both:Read and Review! Long live the writers of the world and may the luck of the vampires be with you!


End file.
